


In total denial

by Nocturnesan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnesan/pseuds/Nocturnesan
Summary: Jessee McCree has a crush, but he's not going to admit to it. Sadly after the source of his crush ends up showing off a new and amazing part of himself, said crush just becomes even worse. Damn the dragons anyway!





	In total denial

Hanzo Shimada, what a riddle wrapped in an enigma. A far too distracting and handsome one, at least as far as Jesse was concerned. Ever since Hanzo had joined Overwatch Jesse had found himself easily enraptured by the man. He just had so much poise, so much quiet dignity and yet there was pain etched in his face, hidden behind those beautiful eyes. Whatever may have happened in the man’s past to make him so cold and poised was certainly none of Jesse’s business, but it attracted him to the man like nothing else. It was becoming a bit detrimental to his work at this point, and the rest of the team was certainly starting to notice any time that they went out on a mission together. 

“Jessee, I think your head is not exactly in the game..” Genji murmured as he pressed against the cool steel wall of the building they were currently fighting it out in with Talon. The cyborg’s cool gaze was unseen behind his visor, but Jesse could tell that the other was looking at him, probably with one of those amused and frustrated sort of expressions. “We are currently being shot at you know, maybe you should stop staring at my brother’s butt for a minute?” 

The outlaw could feel his cheeks get red at the other’s comment and he shot a sharp glare in the direction of the man. “Oi! It aint nice ta insinuate such things about people, Genji.” He shot back, clearing his throat as he reloaded his pistols and did his best to turn his attention back in the direction of those who were currently busy trying to kill them. “I wouldn’t stare at a guys ass, especially not yer brother’s.” 

Genji broke into a laugh, shaking his head a bit at the so adamant denial that the other was attempting. “I have trouble believing that, Jesse. You have been giving them the big eyes since he came to work with us. Why do you not just admit that you have a crush?” I could always put in a good word for you.” He smirked behind his mask. “My brother and I are very close.” 

“Bullshit!” Jesse growled, taking in a deep breath before he ducked out from his cover and leaned around to make a few dead eyed shots, taking care of a couple of the rogue omnics that were attacking him while he searched the room for Reaper or one of the other Talon agents they had come here to keep from taking some important thing or another. He was sketchy on what it was that Winston had said they were supposed to protect, he just shot things..

With a quick tuck and roll, he shot a few more ominics, a bullet grazing by his arm as he pressed behind a low wall with a hiss. “At any rate, it aint gonna matter, because at this moment we’re all gonna end up dead, or at least with Winston being really disappointed in us..” He clicked his tongue before leaning out a bit for another shot, but he was distracted by the cold press of steel against his head.

“Been a long time, McCree..” Hissed the low voice of Reaper as Jessee went still, closing his eyes for a moment. 

“Aw, it aint been that long, Gabe, What only like a month or two tops since we last tried to kill each other.” He quipped, trying to still the panic that was rising in his throat. “I’d say it’s nice ta see ya again but I hate lying to an old friend.” 

Reaper’s finger twitched a bit and he let out a mirthless laugh. “There is a difference between the two of us, McCree, namely that I’m already dead and you are about to be. A pity, I liked you once.” 

Before Reaper got the chance to pull the trigger, there was a cry from Hanzo nearby. “Ryuuga wagateki wo kuaru!” And the roar of a blue oriental dragon that flew quickly in the direction of the two. The beautiful beast hit Reaper square on, or at least it seemed to before the other vanished from sight and Jesse pressed panting against the wall. The dragon was..beautiful as it coiled down the halls and then vanished into nothingness. What was more amazing was that it had come from Hanzo, who stood nearby with his bow in hand, those cool eyes narrowed as he lowered his aim a bit. 

“You need to be more cautious, McCree, I will not always be around to save you.” Hanzo said, before turning and quickly disappearing down the hall. 

Jesse’s heart felt like it might beat out of his chest, and he had to close his eyes for a moment to center himself, letting out a low groan. “Damn..” There was no denying that he had a crush on Hanzo now, not after the other had saved his life, and with such an amazing and beautiful thing as a dragon! If he’d been enamored, now he was utterly enraptured and he knew that Genji would never let him hear the end of it. 

“Well shit..”


End file.
